LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7
Hermione Granger Ron Weasley |epi=Order of the Phoenix Half-Blood Prince Deathly Hallows Pt1 Deathly Hallows Pt2 |hub=Hogwarts The Leaky Cauldron Diagon Alley Knockturne Alley Campsite |release=November 11, 2011 |rating=E10 |systems=360 [[wikipedia:Wii|Wii]] DS 3DS PSP PSP Vita |title=LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 }} '''Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 '''is the sequel to the videogame . it covers the Harry Potter films 5,6 and 7 (Part 1 and 2). Playable Characters *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Ron Weasley *Harry (Winter) **Harry (Albert Runcorn) **Harry (Brown Jacket) **Harry (Godric's Hollow) **Harry (Locket) **Harry (Pyjamas) **Harry (Christmas) *Hermione (Scarf) **Hermione (Ball Gown) **Hermione (Gringotts) **Hermione (Grey Coat) **Hermione (Ministry) **Hermione (Mafilda) **Hermione (Cardigan) **Hermione (Red Dress) **Hermione (Jumper) *Ron (Winter Clothes) **Ron (Blue Pyjamas) **Ron (Quidditch) **Ron (Green Shirt) **Ron (Red Sweater) **Ron (Reg Cattermole) **Ron (Underwear) **Ron (Wedding) *Aberforth Dumbledore *Albert Runcorn *Slytherin Twin #1 **Slytherin Twin #2 **Alecto Carrow **Amycus Carrow *Anthony Goldstein *Arthur Weasley **Arthur (Cardigan) **Arthur (Suit) **Arthur (Torn Suit) *Bathilda (Snake) *Bellatrix Lestrange **Bellatrix (Azkaban) *Percy Weasley **Bill Weasley (Wedding) **Charlie Weasley *Blaise Zabini **Blaise (Black Shirt) *Fat Lady **The Grey Lady ** **Professor Binns **The Bloody Baron **Fat Friar *Kreacher **Bogrod **Dobby **Griphook *Charity Burbage *Cho Chang **Cho (Winter) *Cormac McLaggen **Cormac (Suit) *Cornelius Fudge **Fudge (Wizengamot) *Vincent Crabbe **Crabbe (Jumper) *Skeleton *Death Eater *Dean Thomas **Dean (Winter) *Dedalus Diggle *Dirk Cresswell *Antonin Dolohov *Dolohov (Workman) *Professor Umbridge **Umbridge (Wizengamot) *Dudley's Gang Member *Draco Malfoy **Draco (Suit) **Draco (Sweater) *Dragomir Despard * **Dumbledore (Cursed) **Dumbledore (Young) *Elphias Doge *Emmeline Vance *Fang *Fenrir Greyback *Argus Filch *Fleur Delacour * **Fred (Winter) **Fred (Pyjamas) **Fred (OWLs) * **George (Winter) **George (Pyjamas) **George (OWLs) *Ginny Weasley **Ginny (Dress) **Ginny (Pyjamas) *Gregory Goyle **Goyle (Jumper) *Gregorovitch *Grindelwald (Young) **Grindelwald (Old) *Professor Grubbly-Plank *Hagrid **Hagrid (Wedding) *Hannah Abbot *Dudley Dursley **Dudley (Grey Top) **Dudley (Shirt) **Vernon Dursley *Hestia Jones *Professor Slughorn **Slughorn (Pyjamas) **Slughorn (Young) *Madam Irma Pince *James Potter (Young) **James Potter (Ghost) *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Katie Bell *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Lavander Brown *Lily Potter **Lily (Young Casual) *Lucius Malfoy **Lucius (Death Eater) *Luna Lovegood **Luna (Blue Jumper) **Luna (Overalls) **Luna (Pink Dress) **Luna (Purple Coat) **Luna (Yellow Dress) *Madam Hooch *Madam Pomfrey *Madam Malkin *Madam Rosmerta *Mad-Eye Moody *Mafalda Hopkirk *Marcus Belby *Marietta Edgecombe *Mary Cattermole *Michael Corner *Milk Man *Ministry Guard *Molly Weasley **Molly (Apron) *Mrs Cole *Mrs Figg *Muggle Orphan *Mundungus Fletcher *Narcissa Malfoy *Professor McGonagall **McGonagall (Black) **McGonagall (Pyjamas) *Neville Longbottom **Neville (Tank Top) **Neville (Cardigan) **Neville (Pyjamas) **Neville (Winter) **Neville (Waiter) *Nymphadora Tonks **Tonks (Pink Coat) *Ollivander *Padma Patil * *Penelope Clearwater *Wormtail *Petunia Dursley **Petunia (Green Coat) *Ernie Prang *Pius Thicknesse *Professor Flitwick *Remus Lupin *Professor Sprout *Professor Trelawney *Reg Cattermole *Regulus Black *Rita Skeeter *Rufus Scrimgeour *Scabior *Seamus Finnigan **Seamus (Winter) *Professor Snape **Snape (Underwear) *Sirius Black **Sirius (Azkaban) *Snatcher *Station Guard *Susan Bones *Thorfinn Rowle *Tom Riddle **Tom Riddle (Orphanage) *Lord Voldemort *Waitress (Luchino) **Waitress (Treats) *Mrs Black *Xenophilius Lovegood **Xenophilius (Luna) **Xenophilius (Wedding) *Yaxley *Zacharias Smith Levels The Order of the Phoenix #Dark Times #Dumbledore's Army #Focus! #Kreacher Discomforts #A Giant Virtuoso #A Veiled Threat The Half-Blood Prince #Out of Retirement #Just Desserts #A Not So Merry Christmas #Love Hurts #Felix Felicis #The Horcrux and the Hand The Deathly Hallows Part 1 #The Seven Harrys #Magic is Might #In Grave Danger #Sword and Locket #Lovegood's Lunacy #DOBBY! Part 2 #The Thief's Downfall #Back to School #Burning Bridges #Fiendfyre Frenzy #Snape's Tears #The Flaw in the Plan Trailer Video:LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7 trailer 1 Video:LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7 gameplay Video:Godric's Hollow Video:Lovegood House File:H.jpeg|Leaked Photo 1 File:De.jpeg|Death Eater File:Fg.jpeg|Fred and George File:Tm.jpeg|Neville and Harry File:Q.jpeg|Quidditch File:Vol.jpeg|Voldemort and Nagini File:Lu.jpeg|Professor Lupin File:Nev.jpeg|Seamus Finnegan File:2011-08-03_16-38-59.837.jpg|Harry and Ron Category:LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Images